


Missing You

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon, Canon-Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, LMAO, M/M, Markbum, Non-Penetrative Sex, Poor Youngjae he was oblivious, Slight exhibitionism??? I guess, at first, deep-throating, idk what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Mark just wanted to suck Jaebum off – the only problem is that Jaebum is still in the studio.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/MARKBUM_HOLIC/status/887195957745537024) and [this~](https://twitter.com/MARKBUM_HOLIC/status/886949198792282112).
> 
> Just a whiny, needy, and slutty Mark for y’all, this is shitty and pure indulgence, I’m sorry if this is awful. Also the title is a working progress, I might change it but also not because I am too lazy. Hahahaha. I hope that's alright. Also this is my first Markbum smut/writing without a female reader so I really, really enjoyed writing this; and might write more in the future!

Mark tossed and turned to bed – it is almost 3AM and it’s been two hours since he had gone home from the recording studio with Jackson and Jinyoung – and about an hour ago, the maknaes arrived as well, leaving their beloved leader and the sunshine of their group in the studio. Bambam says that they are wrapping up a few more songs and Jaebum is helping the younger out with some compositions.

He wanted to send a text message to Jaebum as long as he got in the dorm; but the slightly younger male told him that he should sleep soon, since he has been gradually decreasing weight again despite his continuous efforts in building muscles, and not bother about him since he would be home late any ways.

The two oldest members of the group didn’t know how it all started to be honest, all they know is that there was this one drunken night and Jaebum was a little heartbroken because his long time crush already had a boyfriend – which clearly explains why she has been ignoring him all this time.

Mark was just there with him, listening to the leader’s silly ramblings – until both of them are inside Mark’s room and Jaebum was kissing him to the point of suffocation, but Mark realized that, at that moment, he didn’t really mind.

Are they dating? Well – they never really talked about it. Neither of them dared to open that up – but they are always willing to be with the other, either through sex or a just a shoulder to cry on or a pair of ears that is willing to listen.

The other members are not aware of their little secret, the two oldest members chose to keep it from everyone to avoid a possible commotion –though they kind of sensed that Jinyoung has an idea about what’s going on; the younger just seems to know about everything. He never really asked any one of them about it, and Mark and Jaebum figured it should be alright.

Despite Jaebum’s reminder before he went home that Mark should not worry about the younger, Mark cannot keep still. Since he has been awake inside his own room for the last two hours, he had quickly remembered the last time that Jaebum and him had their _moments. Three weeks._ It has been three weeks since Jaebum had fucked him at the male’s restroom next to their practice room around 2am – when everyone had already left. To say the least, Mark is getting _sexually frustrated._

He can, of course, always resort to jack off in the comforts of his own room, but it still feels different when it was Jaebum fucking him or sucking him off, or the other way around. If he is going to be honest, he just wanted to suck Jaebum. He misses how the younger’s impressive length tastes; how it twitches inside his mouth whenever he delivers a particularly hard suck or if he grazes the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth; especially the way Jaebum’s face will contort with pleasure.

“Damn it.” Mark is already hard in his pants; and he knows that he needs to do something about it.

_Mark_  
3:05am  
“Still in the studio?” 

_Jaebum_  
3:06am  
“Why are you still awake?” 

_Mark_  
3:06am  
“I cannot sleep… I miss you.” 

_Jaebum_  
3:07am  
“I miss you too, Mark, but I’m working… I’ll make it up to you soon, okay?” 

_Mark_  
3:08am  
“Okay… I guess I just had to sleep then… I’ll see you later?” 

_Jaebum_  
3:08am  
“I’ll see you later, Mark. Don’t wait for me. Just please get some sleep. I will be back soon, I will sleep in your room tonight, okay?” 

_Mark_  
3:10am  
“Deal.” 

However, Mark has something else in mind and Jaebum has yet to find out.

\-----

“You think this should work now?” Youngjae asks Jaebum and the older went over the lyrics and notes again; making sure that it would sound right.

“I think this is okay, I mean better than the earlier versions… Can you try to sing it inside?” Jaebum types in the last words for the new song before gesturing the younger to go inside the recording booth.

Jaebum was so focused on typing in the new lyrics on his computer that he didn’t hear the door of the studio opening and closing.

\----

Mark gently and carefully approached Jaebum who is sitting in front of the huge MAC computer with headphones on his ears. He took a peek at the recording booth and saw Youngjae singing in front of the mic with an LED screen at the wall behind the microphone which shows the lyrics. Youngjae’s back is facing them and several monitors are also blocking the view so he won’t be able to see Mark coming in to the studio either way.

“Shit!” Jaebum flinched and screamed when Mark suddenly went on his knees beside Jaebum’s chair and grabbing one of the younger’s leg, crouching behind the long table where the computers and the sound equipment are located.

“Mark? What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you that you should be sleeping?” He removes the headphone from one of his ears and looks down to where the older is crouched next to him, the brown-haired male’s hand squeezing Jaebum’s thick thigh while he nuzzles his cheek against his clothed knee.

“I can’t sleep, and I wanna surprise you.” Mark says as he kisses Jaebum’s knee before biting on his lower lip when he lifted his gaze towards Jaebum.

“You’re working too much… why don’t you take a quick break, Bummie?” Mark kisses Jaebum’s knee one more time while his dark gaze never left the confused gaze that the younger is throwing him and Jaebum gulps the lump in his throat – he knows _exactly_ what that look means.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Mark –“

“Why?” Mark whispers as he slips under the table in front of Jaebum, his slim figure easily finding its way into the cramped space.

“It has been a while, Bummie. I miss you…” Jaebum hisses when Mark’s hands reappeared on top of his thighs and he is already in between the younger male’s legs.

“I miss your cock...” His words are accompanied by a few kisses on each of Jaebum’s thighs followed by a deep press of the pad of the older’s dexterous fingers against the same spot that Mark kissed.

“I have already forgotten how your cock and cum tastes like, why don’t you remind me?” Mark made sure that his voice is an octave deeper and lower and he titters when the younger shifted on his seat – he knows that he is affecting the younger just as much.

“Mark – Youngjae is just right in front of us –“ 

“I am sure he is busy… And he won’t be able to see and hear us anyway…” Mark is now massaging Jaebum’s inner thighs and the younger needed to fight back a groan as Youngjae’s singing voice is still booming against his left ear.

“Mark, I’m warning you.” Jaebum placed a hand on top of Mark’s to stop him from moving further. Mark just pouted at the younger before darting his tongue out to lick his lips.

“Bummie…” He moans before sensually biting his lower lip and Jaebum’s eyes darken at the sight and he pursed his lips together; looking up to where Youngjae is still singing his parts on their upcoming songs. The younger hissed and groaned in surprise when Mark suddenly cups his crotch, the older’s long fingers squeezing his still flaccid member.

“Mark…” Though the younger’s voice is still booming against the left side of Jaebum’s ear; he seems to have forgotten about it completely when the older starts coaxing his cock to play, stroking his member through the thin fabric of his sweatpants and boxers. Mark smirks as he sees the younger’s eyes fluttering to a close.

“Fuck.” Jaebum bites his lower lip and Mark continuously strokes the outline of the younger’s cock while he presses little kisses against Jaebum’s knees and thighs.

“I want you so bad Bummie…” Mark bites on the meat of Jaebum’s inner thigh, digging his sharp canines against the clothed skin as his index finger and thumb pinches the head of the other male’s dick and the younger let out a shuddering breath followed by a curse.

“You like that?” Mark bites yet again on the other side of Jaebum’s thigh as he continuously tugs on the head of the copper-haired male’s cock; making the younger’s head fall back against the chair.

“God damnit – Mark.” Mark knows that Jaebum is just as sexually frustrated as him, so he is not surprised that these little touches could affect the younger so much.

“Bummie – let me taste you.” Mark’s mouth is suddenly on top of Jaebum’s now hard dick, thanks to the older’s expert fingers and hand and lack of sexual activity the last few weeks. Jaebum hold back a groan when Mark mouthed on his cock through the layers of clothing while his eyes never left his. He can still hear the soulful voice of Youngjae on the other side of his ear – thankful that the younger decided to record all of his remaining parts on their upcoming songs and his own solo songs at the same time – so he would take a while inside the recording booth. 

Jaebum has one of his hands resting on top of the computer mouse just in case Youngjae sees him, he would think that he is actually working and _listening;_ while the other is resting on top of Mark’s soft, brown hair.

Mark pulls away from the younger before gliding his hands up to the waistband of Jaebum’s sweatpants. He looks up to the other male before throwing him a sly smirk and Jaebum cannot focus on anything else aside from the hungry and lustful look in the elder’s eyes as he hooks his fingers against the band before snapping it against his skin – causing the younger to let out another hiss. Mark snickers before running his fingers against the tensed muscles of Jaebum’s abs – loving how hot it feels underneath his palms and how toned and smooth the younger’s skin is and he can feel his member twitch against his pants. He raises Jaebum’s shirt up just enough to reveal the younger’s toned chest before kneeling in front of the him and quickly latching his mouth on one of the his nipples.

“Fuck!” Jaebum was thankful that the computer screens can actually block him and Mark from the sunshine of their group because their innocent member need not to see this kind of filth.

“M-Mark –“ Mark switched sides and began assaulting Jaebum’s right nipple – biting, sucking, and nipping on the perky nub while he rolls the other between his thumb, index, middle finger.

“Ahhh – ahhhh – damn it, Mark!” Jaebum wasn’t able to stop the scream that left his mouth when Mark delivered a harsh suck on his nipple while he tugs hardly on the other – good thing he was able to mute his microphone because if not; him and Mark will be in huge trouble.

Mark chuckles at the reaction that he got from the younger but that didn’t stop him – not now. He left a few more kisses and kitten licks on Jaebum’s now swollen, red, and sensitive nipples and he smiles even further when he felt the younger’s shaky exhales against his lips.

“Help me with your pants, Jaebum-ah.” Mark murmurs against Jaebum’s abs and the younger now has both of his hands on Mark’s hair.

“Mark – we can’t – Youngjae is still here…” Mark continued mouthing and sucking shallow bruises against his stomach.

“I’ll make it quick, he would not even notice…” Mark dips his tongue inside Jaebum’s navel before kissing the exposed skin just above his sweatpants and Jaebum let out a hot, throaty groan.

 

Jaebum is conflicted – he knows that the younger inside the booth will be done with his recording any time now – but he knows that he won’t let a chance of being blown by Mark go, not now that he is achingly hard against his pants. He is also not confident that he can wait much longer or until they go back to the dorm, or until Youngjae is completely finished. He looks at the younger who’s currently fixing his head phones – muttering under his breath.

“How was that, hyung?” Youngjae mutters and Jaebum didn’t even get to hear more than half of Youngjae’s voice but he cleared his throat before brushing his thumb against Mark’s now pink cheeks.

“Hyung – just give me a second, okay?” He pats Mark’s head and the older just nods but still kept a tight hold on the band of his pants. 

“It sounded okay to me, Youngjae.” Jaebum tried to sound a little less wrecked over the microphone. “But what do you think about it?” Jaebum sits up a bit to look at the younger boy in the booth.

Youngjae looks at his side while worrying his lip between his teeth before responding, “I think I want to do it again, can you please replay the entire set, hyung?” Mark just looks up to Jaebum when the younger smiles before he nods his head and answers an OK over the microphone; clicking a few things on the computer and typing a few keys here and there.

Jaebum muttered a cue over the mic before pressing on the enter key. When Youngjae turns his back against the window and he started humming on the tune of the song in the background, he fixes his gaze on the boy below him.

“You better make a quick work – Mark-ah. We do not have much time.” Jaebum says as he lifts his hips up so that Mark can pull his pants and boxers down just enough to free his member as Mark giggles silently – obviously too excited since this was what he has been wanting to do since he got here. Jaebum lets out a sigh of relief when his throbbing member had been freed from its tight constraints.

“Oh – oh fuck!” Jaebum knows that he told Mark that he should make a quick work of him – but he is not expecting the older to engulf half of his member in one go. The older pulls away before darting his tongue against the base of his dick, running it up to the tip before pushing the head inside his hot mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck harshly before pulling away; only to dive in to Jaebum’s cock once again – the younger’s length disappearing inch by inch inside Mark’s warmth.

“Fuck; that feels so fucking good. You take me so well – oh God.” Jaebum groans when Mark started to bob his head up and down Jaebum’s cock – his tongue simultaneously swirling on the head and the slit whenever he reaches that area, hoping to bring the younger to the edge immediately as promised.

Mark continued blowing the younger at a fast pace and he felt himself getting harder and harder by the minute. Jaebum’s soft groans, grunts, and whimpers is more than enough to send him into a horny mess, so while he sucks Jaebum off, he managed to undo his pants and boxers to free his own fly. He moans against the younger’s cock when he swipes the precum at the tip of his dick and he felt the cock in his mouth twitch at the sensation, and he smirks despite his mouth being occupied.

“A-Are you touching yourself?” Jaebum tugs on the older’s hair to raise his head up a little and the older just hums against his dick and Jaebum dips his head lower to see that Mark has his hand wrapped around his own cock and he felt even more aroused upon seeing the fast, hurried movements of Mark’s hand against his own dick.

“You’re so fucking hot – you enjoy sucking me off too much, don’t you?” Jaebum emphasized the last words by tugging Mark’s head down his cock, the head hitting the back of the elder’s throat and Mark’s lips are at the base of the younger’s member, causing him to gag and slurp around the younger’s member and Jaebum _fucking_ growled at the sudden surge of electricity that coursed through his veins at the movement. 

Mark didn’t pull away – he was actually waiting for Jaebum to do this, to finally _manhandle_ him while he is sucking him off, the hand that is clamped around his own cock moved even faster and more rigid as he felt the head at the back of his throat while the younger’s fingers are clenched tightly around his hair. He felt Jaebum pulls his cock from his mouth and he let out a huge breath before Jaebum tugs on his hair, forcing his cock back in to the very inviting pink lips that are stained with spit and pre-cum.

Jaebum pushes his hips up as much as their current position allows. Good thing Mark doesn’t have any gag reflex so he can definitely push the entirety of his cock inside the older male’s mouth without him gagging too much. Well, Mark gags and coughs against his member because he knows how fucking good it feels when he does that. He doesn’t stop thrusting his hips up against the wet, hot mouth of the older and his hands are now fisting his hair a little too tight.

Mark doesn’t know if it can get any better than this. Jaebum fucking his mouth over and over while his hands are on his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands or clawing at his scalp – it encourages him to suck his leader harder and to constrict his throat even further to draw out breathless croaks from the broad-shouldered male. Mark’s other hand that is not busy pumping his own cock is now clawing at the exposed skin of Jaebum’s thigh – his short nails creating red, scratchy lines at its wake, leaving the male being blown even more wrecked and breathless.

Jaebum smirks when he sees Mark’s tear-stained eyes, cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat lingering on his forehead, his gorgeous mouth wrapped around his dick. Jaebum thinks that he looks even more beautiful like this – _most beautiful_ – to correct himself. He groans when the older suddenly _bites_ on the sensitive head of his member before pulling away – only to shove his cock back inside his hot cavern. Jaebum tightened his hold against the elder’s hair when the brown-haired male continued to blow him, the pace, speed, and pressure of his sucks and bobs of his head gradually increasing to an unbelievably fast rate that the younger can barely catch up on– his mouth is agape and his eyes are fluttered close as his head tips back against the backrest of the seat.

Mark felt _proud_ – the proudest he has been for months that he has been sleeping with Jaebum. The look of pleasure painted on the handsome face of their leader only excites him even more, his eagerness to bring the younger boy pleasure rising at its very peak. He pumps himself faster and faster while he continued to be face-fucked by the other male and the hand that is clawing at the younger’s thigh is now wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing and pumping him in sync with his mouth going up and down the stiff, throbbing muscle.

Jaebum’s thighs are now shaking heavily, he is panting harshly and he can feel the beads of sweat starting to roll down from his forehead to the sides of his face, down to his neck, and his abs are contracting immensely at the added pressure of the older’s hand on his dick and he knows that he cannot hold on much longer and that he is getting so close to losing it.  
“M-M-Mark – I – sh-shit.” Mark goes down on his dick one more time and stayed there, gurgling and coughing around his dick and Jaebum was so, so close to cumming when…

“Hyung, I’m done! How was it? You think we can wrap up?” Jaebum’s eyes opened and his head snapped up from where it’s resting on the backrest. Mark gags at the sudden movement of the younger and he can feel a few drops of tears flowing from his eyes as he pulls the younger’s pulsating cock out of his abused mouth.

“Shit, shit. Stay there, Mark.” Jaebum gapes at the older below him and Mark’s eyes widened in realization that the younger might be done recording and he’s about to go out of the booth so he scrunch down even further underneath the table. Jaebum cleared his throat before unmuting his microphone.

“It was alright, Youngjae-yah. Better than earlier – so I think we can wrap up, I guess.” Jaebum glances up at the clock at the wall on the right. _4:00am._

“Thank God. I continuously recorded my parts for 6 songs, hyung. I am dead tired. I am glad it still comes out well.” Youngjae sighs and Jaebum sees him take off his headphone while he is still adjusting his pants and wiping off the sweat from his forehead and neck using the neckline of his shirt. Youngjae stepped out of the recording booth and Jaebum panicked since he hasn’t fully lifted his pants and boxers yet. He hurriedly lifts his hips up but he feels hands tugging on his dick and leg, pushing him even closer towards the edge of the table. Almost by instinct, he pulls the other chair to his right as close to his side as possible to hide Mark (as well as his hard dick) from Youngjae’s sight.

“Mark!” He shouted silently and he tried to look down to where Mark is actually smirking at him. Youngjae is now outside the booth, grabbing his bag from the sofa in front of them; whining loudly while making his way towards where Jaebum and Mark are.

“Ahh I’m so tired. Can I go home now, hyung? Or you want me to wait for you?” Youngjae slings his bag on one shoulder and looks down to his hyung – and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight.

“Hyung, you look so red and flushed. Are you okay? Are you sic –“ Youngjae steps closer but Jaebum cut him off by placing a hand in front of him to wave him off. Youngjae might be able to see Mark if he takes a few more steps closer.

“No – Youngjae – I – hyung is fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll take care of the arrangement, you should probably go, you look exhausted.” He knows that his voice sounded strained and breathless but he made sure to cough in between so that the younger wouldn’t notice, hopefully.

“Are you sure? You look equally tired though…” Youngjae still eyes his leader with concern and Jaebum felt bad for keeping the younger away from him and making him worry, but his dick has other plans.

“I am fine, Jae, just –“ He bit his tongue when he felt a wet, hot mouth slowly swallowing the head of his throbbing member from beneath the table, his hands bawling into tight fists on either side of the armrest of the chair.

_Fucking asshole._

“I will finish this and I’ll go home right away, it shouldn’t take long…” The hot mouth is gone but is replaced by a hand that is moving up and down languidly against his sensitive member. He awkwardly lifts his leg to try kicking Mark beneath him, but there is no enough space to do that and he doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to kick the elder since he cannot see him.  
Youngjae still looks worried but he didn’t argue further, to Jaebum’s relief, and Mark’s too.

“Alright, if you say so. I will make sure to get some to-go breakfast for you hyung so that you don’t need to drop by the convenience store. Okay?” Youngjae slings the other strap of his backpack on his other shoulder before waving the leader goodbye.

“Don’t take too long, hyung. See you!” With that, the younger walked out of the studio – automatically locking the door behind him as a common practice whenever it’s just one of them who remains inside.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Mark uses all his strength to push Jaebum’s chair and for him to get out of the cramped space. Before Jaebum even gets to react, Mark settles in between the younger’s legs once again and began pumping the younger’s cock aggressively.

“I’m sorry we got interrupted earlier – but I’ll make sure to finish what I started, Bummie.” He presses a kiss on the head of Jaebum’s dick and the younger’s back is now arched against the backrest, his head swimming with too much pleasure as he closes his eyes – his impending orgasm about to consume him whole as Mark expertly flicks his wrist against his dick.

“D-don’t stop.” Jaebum bites on his lower lip as he looks down to where his hyung is. Mark felt Jaebum’s member twitch against his hand and he knows that the younger is so, _so close,_ so he quickly removes his hand and before Jaebum gets the chance to complain for the loss of contact, he immediately takes him in his mouth once again, quickly sucking on the younger’s dick until Jaebum feels the knot at the bottom of his stomach loosening, so he grips the back of Mark’s neck before thrusting upwards until his cock is inside the elder’s mouth fully. 

After a couple of more harsh licks, sucks, and slurps against Jaebum’s dick and a few more short yet hard plunges of Jaebum’s hips, Mark felt the younger’s cock twitching and throbbing violently inside his cavern, the hand at the back of his neck getting more and more rigorous and he grasps Jaebum’s thighs, digging the pad of his fingers against the clothed skin when Jaebum continuously fucks his mouth so, _so deep,_ deeper than he had ever been before. Tears are now flowing from Mark’s eyes and his face is turning red due to the lack of air that is entering his lungs.

“Fuuuuck.” Jaebum finally grew to a still with a loud grumble; his cum coating the insides of Mark’s throat because of how deep he is inside the elder’s mouth, his whole body quaking with pleasure and the hand that is on Mark’s nape is slowly loosening its hold. Jaebum stopped thrusting against Mark’s tight heat but the older continues to bob his head up and down for Jaebum to ride out his high. He can feel Jaebum’s cum travelling down his gullet and some of it is coating his tongue and mouth. He pulls Jaebum’s limp member out of him; licking the remaining cum on the slit and at the side of his lips. Jaebum slumped back on his seat, feeling exhausted and worn out, both of his hands are now settled at the armrest on either side of him. Mark tucks Jaebum’s spent member inside his boxers and pants before slumping on the floor, coughing the strain out of his throat.

“Shit, Mark, did I hurt you?” Jaebum lifts his head and Mark shakes his head before wiping the tears on his eyes.

“I am okay...” His voice came out raw and raspy, making him chuckle. “I love it, I _love_ it when you fuck my mouth.” He giggles before he sits on the floor with his hand laid flat behind him. Jaebum notices the other male’s hard cock resting on his clothed stomach and there is a huge amount of precum pooling at the tip and his mouth may or may not water. If he is not _exhausted,_ he would love to bend Mark against the table and fuck him raw and senseless. _Maybe some other time._

Jaebum wheels his chair forward slowly before grabbing Mark’s shoulders, pushing him up to his feet – in which the older did albeit shakily, causing the two of them to giggle. 

“Sorry – cannot feel my legs.” Mark says and Jaebum laughs before pulling Mark’s pants and boxers down his ankles and Mark stepped out of it slowly, holding on to Jaebum’s broad shoulders for support.

Jaebum helped Mark settle in between his legs; wrapping his arms around the older’s slim waist, pushing him against his body, before his mouth is seeking the elder’s in lightning speed. Jaebum darts his tongue inside the other male’s forcefully, tonguing each and every part of Mark’s mouth before sucking lewdly on the older’s tongue; his hands travelling lower and finding purchase of Mark’s ass, kneading his lower cheeks roughly. 

“Now, let me take care of you.” Jaebum bites gently on Mark’s tongue before nibbling on his lower lip; biting on the side of it just enough to draw blood which made the LA-born groan loudly as his arms drape around Jaebum’s broad shoulders. Jaebum licks on the wound before sucking and nibbling on the other male’s lower lip to stop it from bleeding. Jaebum grabs Mark’s erection before thumbing the huge amount of precum on the slit, smothering the thick liquid all the way down the base – causing the older to flinch a bit as Jaebum’s mouth travelled down to Mark’s chin, down to his exposed neck. 

Jaebum then realized that the older is still wearing his shirt so it looks really big on him, hence, the neckline is too low and he can see the almost hidden mole on Mark’s chest. He began sucking deep, red bruises against Mark pale skin as he continues to jerk him off; the movements of his hand getting faster and faster and he can feel Mark’s slim body trembling against his own.

“J-Jaebum –“

“You’re getting close, hyung?” Jaebum lifts his head from where he is sucking a hickey just above the mole on Mark’s chest to meet the elder’s eye. Mark nods eagerly and he cries out loud when Jaebum’s chubby hand clutched his pulsing dick more firmly; jacking him off faster and faster and _faster,_ and Mark cannot help but flung his arms tighter against the younger boy as he buries his face against the crook of his neck.

“F-fuck, J-Jae.” Mark bites on Jaebum’s clothed shoulder to control the volume of his voice while his body is quivering madly because of his forthcoming, long-awaited release.

“J-Jaebum – I’m so close… Can I come? Please let me cu-um… Ughh…” Mark bawls out loud when Jaebum twists and flicks his hand against the head of his dick while he showers open mouthed kisses against Mark chest. The older chokes on his breath when Jaebum slows down the movements of his hand, forcing Mark to ground his hips against the younger’s hand instead to get some sort of relief.

“Always so impatient.” Jaebum cradles Mark’s face with one hand before capturing his lips one more time, his tongue finding its way home inside Mark’s mouth – their wet muscles gliding against each other rhythmically. Jaebum finally resumes his hard pumps against the American boy’s cock until the older is writhing and convulsing against him and he knows that the other will not be able to hold it much longer.

“Cum for me, Mark-hyung.” He captures Mark’s mouth once again, swallowing all of the elder’s moans, shrieks, and groans while he is cumming, his cum squirting out of his slit – the sticky, white liquid coating Jaebum’s hand and some of it stained both of their shirts. He didn’t stop pumping and kissing Mark until the older grips his wrist and arm, his whole body thrashing and wiggling out of the younger’s tight hold. Mark’s tired and still wobbling body fell limp against Jaebum’s and the copper-haired male finally released Mark’s sensitive dick.

Jaebum began pressing small kisses against the elder’s exposed shoulder where his shirt had ridden as Mark tried to calm his shaking body down – his face still buried against the crook of Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum’s mouth continued kissing his way up to Mark’s sweaty neck before he is pulling Mark’s head away from his neck to press a lingering kiss on his lips. Mark tangles his fingers against the copper locks as he succumb to the wonderful feeling of Jaebum’s lips and tongue coaxing his own.  
Mark pulls away before grabbing Jaebum’s hand – only to lick his own cum that coated the younger’s fingers. He made sure to lock eyes with the other male while he licks and sucks on his fingers deliberately. Jaebum, for the 2nd time today, gets frustrated that he was too tired for a second round because Mark sucking his fingers clean of his own cum is _just too fucking hot._

“Stop giving me that look.” Jaebum complains as soon as Mark lets go of his index finger.

“What are you talking about?” Mark says innocently but they both know he is not that innocent.

“The look that says _“fuck me”_. You know that I cannot do that right now. Your mouth fucking drained me.” Mark laughed his signature high-pitched laugh, throwing his head back and Jaebum joins him, laughing his dino laugh and they’re back in being the two being just best friends and long-time group mates.

When their laughs finally died down (though their smiles are still as bright as the sun), Jaebum trails his hands inside Mark’s shirt (or rather his shirt) before massaging his hips and Mark leans back against his touch with a low moan. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulders and shifts closer to the younger, their chests clashing and faces buried against each other’s’ necks.

“Mark-ah?” Jaebum mumbles against the older’s pale neck and Mark hums in reply, too exhausted to say anything.

“Date me?” Mark is just about to close his eyes and prolly take a quick nap while cradled against Jaebum’s arms but those two words that left Jaebum’s mouth made his heart almost jump out of his chest and his eyes to widen. He pulls away from Jaebum’s neck to stare at him with those wide, doe eyes of his.

“Wh-what did you say?” His voice is shaky because of shock and Jaebum laughs yet again, already expecting the dazed and confused look on his _hopefully_ soon-to-be-boyfriend.

“I said…” He bumps his nose against Mark’s – “I want you to date me. Be my boyfriend, Mark-ah.” Jaebum looks into Mark’s eyes and the sincerity and joy in the younger’s black orbs sends Mark into overdrive and he cannot help the tears that are brimming at the corner of his eyes.

“B-but… I thought we are not – I mean, I thought I am just –“

“Friends with benefits? Just someone to fuck when I get horny?” Jaebum cuts him off and he cradles Mark’s face with one hand while the other is wrapped around the brown-haired male’s waist, keeping him trapped against his own body just in case the older would run away from him. “You’re so much more than that. I’m sorry if I said it just now… but… I…” Jaebum wipes the single tear that accidently left Mark’s eye. “I really like you, Mark. More than you’ll ever imagine, I guess.”  
Mark’s face flushed at the confession, the warmth that is blooming in his chest spread through his tired limbs but he still cannot believe that Jaebum actually _likes_ him.

“Y-you… what?” Was all that Mark managed to say before his throat seemed to constrict and completely disables him from speaking. Jaebum continued laughing at the stunned expression of the elder.

“I like you, Mark-ah. I like you so so so much.” Jaebum kisses Mark’s lips before kissing the sides of his mouth, his cheeks, his tall nose, before pressing one, lingering, and earnest kiss on his forehead. That seemed to be the last straw for Mark because he just started _sobbing,_ crying his heart out because he didn’t know that Jaebum had fallen for him too. He had been liking Jaebum since that night that he kissed him – but he kept it because he knows that the younger will not feel the same despite them constantly sleeping together and being totally concerned towards each other’s well-being. 

“Shit, Mark-ah…” Jaebum pulled away before nestling Mark’s face between his palms. “Shit, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Sorry – did you not like me that way? Shit – no – I take it back then. I don’t want to scare you away –“Mark sobbed harder at Jaebum’s rant because _hell no,_ he is not scared and of course he _likes_ Jaebum in that way. Mark cannot seem to stop crying so he just wrapped his arms tighter around Jaebum, his thin legs straining against the other male’s hips as he buries his face deeper and deeper into Jaebum’s neck, wetting the younger’s shirt with his tears and snot.

“Ssshhh… Mark-ah, don’t cry now…” Jaebum coos the older as he pats his back continuously while rubbing his soft hair and scalp before tucking his head beneath his chin. “Ahhh I don’t know what to do why am I so stupid I’m so sorry if I scared you I didn’t mean to, okay? Don’t cry no–“

“I like you too, Jaebummie –“ Mark rumbles in between sobs and hiccups that Jaebum wasn’t able to hear it properly because the older is crying too much his words turned out slurry.

“Mark, what was that?” Jaebum pulls Mark away from his chest, cradling his jaw between his hands. “Mark-ah, look at me, what did you just say?” Jaebum stared at the other male, lifting his face higher; forcing the older to look at him. He wipes the tears from Mark’s cheeks and the brown-haired male gapes at the beautiful man in front of him. He lets out a few shuddering breaths to calm himself down before running his hands up and down Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum just continued massaging the slightly older male’s nape while he waits for him to relax and speak.

“I like you too – Bummie… You – you didn’t scare me – no – and no, I have been feeling the same ever since the night that you –“ Mark’s face and the tips of his ears turned bright red as he nibbles on his lower lip and Jaebum fought the urge to take it between his lips instead. “…you kissed me.” Mark lowers his head even more because of embarrassment – earning an amused chuckle from the man in front him. Mark’s eyebrows furrowed at the delightful expression of the younger.

“Are you making fun of me?” Mark slaps Jaebum’s chest and the younger just laughed harder unintentionally, earning him another slap from the older, luckily he was able to nudge it. Jaebum’s laughs died down and he lifts Mark’s hand on his lips while he locks eyes with him, kissing each of his knuckles and Mark was thankful that he is not standing because his legs might just completely die on him.

“I am just too happy that you like me too… And…” Jaebum pushes Mark’s face closer to his, their lips a centimeter apart.  
“I liked you since that drunken night too.” Jaebum hot breaths are hitting Mark’s lips and the older cannot help but close the gap between their lips and they kissed passionately and longingly. He pulled away first before playfully flicking the younger’s forehead – making the face of the boy beneath him scrunch in total confusion.

“If you liked me since then why didn’t you tell me anything? We’ve been sleeping around behind everyone’s back you idiot!” Mark pouted and Jaebum just kissed the pout away.

“Well… I think I was just a little scared that you might not feel the same – and same goes for you, you know!” He tickles the elder’s sides and Mark laughed until he almost fell off of Jaebum’s lap.

“Yeah, I think we are both idiots then.” Mark shifts closer and wrapped Jaebum in a tight embrace.

“I know, but we are each other’s idiots – right?”

“Hell yeah!” Mark giggles and Jaebum does the same. The two oldest members of the group just stayed that way for a few more minutes, relishing the warm feeling of being in each other’s arms – their post-orgasm and confession state making them hazy.

 

“Jaebum?” Mark suddenly asks and Jaebum hums in reply, his eyes already closed while he nuzzles his now boyfriend’s neck.

“Our shirts are ruined and I don't we have any spare clothes...”

“Ohh… _shit._ ”

 

\----

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN’T KNOW WHY IT ENDED TOO FLUFFY FROM WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED ALSDHGLAS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY HAAHHAHAHAHAH
> 
> Also, I seriously have no idea how GOT7’s studio looks like so I am sorry in advance if my description is awfully far from the real one…
> 
> I hope you guys liked it though~ I might be writing a few more Markbum oneshots in the future so please stay tuned ;)


End file.
